Metamorphosis
by lostworldlady
Summary: Marguerite goes through some strange changes when the moon is full.


Metamorphosis  
  
Marguerite and Roxton were walking down a common path towards the river, intending to go for a swim, when from behind them they heard a rustling in the tall grass. Seconds later, a large brown wolf came bounding out of the brush headed straight towards them. Before either of them could react, it had jumped up on its hind legs and attacked Marguerite. Being thrown to the ground, her breath was knocked from her and she struggled to get away from the snapping jaws. The animal went into a frenzy and it was inches from Marguerite's throat when she heard a loud shot. The wolf fell away from her dead, as Roxton stood behind her holding a smoking gun.  
  
"Thank you, I don't know what was wrong with that animal that it attacked me like that! But thank you." Marguerite said as she placed a gentle kiss on Roxton's cheek. "Any time." He answered. "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine, just a little shaken that's all." She answered. "Let's get back to the tree house and take a look at that arm." Roxton said, noticing the bite mark and blood on Marguerite's lower arm. "What about that swim you promised me?" She inquired. "Later. We have to stop your bleeding before every raptor on this plateau smells you, and comes looking for us." Roxton said hurrying her back towards the tree house.  
  
When they got back to the tree house, Malone was writing in one of his journals and Veronica was helping Challenger with one of his experiments. They all looked up from what they were doing when Roxton and Marguerite entered the common room. By now, Marguerite's whole arm was covered in blood from the bite mark and Roxston was practically dragging her to a chair from her blood loss.  
  
"Oh my, what happened?" Challenger asked, bringing over a bowl of water. "We were attacked by a wild dog, and it bit her." Roxton said. "What kind of wild dog?" Veronica asked getting some aloe leaves and beginning to make a poultice for Marguerite's arm. "It looked like a large wolf, but I've never seen one here before." Roxton answered. "I don't think any of us have." Malone said. "I have." said Veronica quietly. They all looked at her as she explained. "It was a few years ago, before any of you were here. I was out hunting in the early evening and I saw eyes in the growing darkness. I knew they weren't human, and so I went back to the tree house. Later that night I heard howling outside that I had never heard before. It was scary."  
  
The others just looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. Marguerite gave a weak moan and fell to the floor as all eyes turned to her.  
  
"She's burning up with fever!" Challenger exclaimed swiftly applying a cool compress to her forehead. "Let's get her into bed, she can use mine." Malone offered.  
  
Later that night, Marguerite's fever had broken and the others had finally gone to get some rest, but Roxton refused to leave her side. Sitting beside her bed, he gently touched her as he whispered, "Please, don't leave me. I couldn't live without you. I love you." The next morning Roxton woke sitting in a cramped position in the chair beside Marguerite's bed. He was awake in an instant when he saw she wasn't in her bed anymore. He walked out to the kitchen and saw her bending over the sink gulping water. When she heard him behind her, she spun around embarrassed, wiping her mouth.  
  
"Thirsty?" He asked smiling. She nodded. "You really shouldn't be out of bed already. You lost a lot of blood yesterday." "I'm feeling much better. And I'm tired of lying in bed. Can't I go for a walk?" She asked. He looked at her questioningly, but nodded as he grabbed his rifle. "Only if I go with you."  
  
They walked out of the tree house elevator and into the bright sunlight of the early morning. Smiling, she took his hand in hers as they walked along.  
  
"By the way, I love you too." She said suddenly shy. "I see you weren't completely unconscious." He smiled back at her. "No, and I really appreciate you staying by my side all last night." She said. "My pleasure." He answered.  
  
Later that morning they got back to the tree house to find a worried Challenger.  
  
"Where have you two been all morning?" He asked. "Marguerite needed some fresh air, so I went with her to the meadow." Roxton answered. "I'm sorry, but I was tired of being stuck in that bed. Where are Malone and Veronica?" Marguerite said. "They went out looking for you." Challenger answered.  
  
Moments later, Malone and Veronica walked through the door, looking worried. When they saw Marguerite and Roxton they gave each other knowing looks and sat down in chairs. The day passed uneventfully and that night all slept peacefully, except Marguerite. Unable to sleep, she walked out onto the balcony. She didn't hear Roxton walk up behind her until he placed his arms around her.  
  
"Can't sleep?" He questioned. "No, you?" She said. "Me neither. Lovely night though?" He commented. "It is, the moon is absolutely beautiful." She said. "Not as beautiful as you." Roxton said smiling down at her. She reached up and kissed him on the lips. As she did this, he drew her into the comfort of his strong arms. Returning to bed, they slept until the next morning.  
  
Several nights later, Roxton found Marguerite in their makeshift refrigerator, eating what looked like raw meat. "Marguerite? You feeling alright?" He asked. Trying to cover her embarrassment, she nodded in answer, as she wiped her mouth. Roxton wondered if she truly was alright as she hurried off to bed. He also made a note to ask her about the large purple wound still on her lower arm after two weeks.  
  
The next night, when Roxton went to check on Marguerite, she wasn't in her bedroom. Beginning to feel panicked, he grabbed his coat and his rifle from its shelf and went out into the jungle to search for her. When he got to the forest floor, he saw small footprints, Marguerite's boot marks! He followed them into the night. Several yards from the tree house, the prints just stopped. As he walked on further, gaining a sense of dread, he saw something white up ahead. Hurrying to the object, he discovered that it was scraps of what had been Marguerite's blouse. As he continued on, he found scraps of her pants. Starting to get a sinking feeling in his stomach he heard a loud sound coming from behind him. As he turned to look, he heard a thumping noise and saw a huge T-Rex coming around the corner towards him. Just before the dinosaur saw him, he saw a large blur jump between him and the T-Rex as it roared in anger. Roxton quickly regained his composure and loaded his rifle and fired at the dinosaur. Killing the T-Rex, he turned to confront the other creature, but it had disappeared into the bushes.  
  
"Hey, come here. I won't hurt you. Thank you for saving my life." Roxton called softly. Thinking that he would get no response, he stepped towards the bushes where the blur had last disappeared. "Don't come any closer. Stay away." A deep, hoarse voice warned, a familiar female voice he recognized. "Marguerite?!?!" Roxton said becoming excited at finally finding her. "Please, just go away." She begged. "No, I won't leave you out here by yourself. Why did you leave the tree house?" He asked. "Because." Came the reply. "Come on Marguerite, its late, let's go back home." He said as he searched through the bushes. "I'm not going back with you Roxton. Leave me alone." She answered. "But why?" He asked confused, but not giving up yet. "Because. I just can't. Now just go." She said sounding angry.  
  
He pushed his way towards her, and finally caught a glimpse of her eyes in the dark. Eyes that weren't quite human. He gasped.  
  
"Now do you understand?" She asked slinking further into the underbrush. "What happened to you?" He asked her. "The.. the.. bite." She stammered. "Please, Marguerite, come back to the tree house with me. Challenger can help you. I can help you, but you have to trust me." "Okay, but could you give me your shirt? I'm kind of." She began, as Roxton handed her his coat through the bushes. "Promise me you won't laugh?" Marguerite asked. "I promise. Now would you come out please?" He said.  
  
As she walked out, Roxton had to fight to control his horror at what he saw. Marguerite was wearing his coat and a fur coat all her own. She was covered in black fur, she also had long pointed ears, fangs and claws. Her eyes were a deep yellow and were predator looking. She looked utterly miserable. As they plodded back towards the tree house, Roxton thought he caught a glimpse of a tail underneath the shirt she was wearing. By the time they got back to the tree house it was early morning and Roxton knew the others would be getting up soon. So he explained a strategy to Marguerite, she nodded and hid in the bushes. When he stepped out of the elevator, the others looked up in surprise. As he explained all that had happened the night before they all looked as if they didn't believe him. He beckoned them to follow him down to the forest floor. Once there, he called softly, "Marguerite? Are you there?" He was answered by a familiar voice. "Is everyone there?" "Yes. Are you coming out?" Roxton answered. "Only if they all promise not to laugh or run away." She said. "What's this all about?" Challenger asked. "Roxton, make them promise!" Marguerite pleaded. "We promise." Malone spoke for them all.  
  
As she stepped out of the bushes wearing a makeshift tunic, they all gasped. A long, uncomfortable silence followed until finally, Veronica broke the stillness, "Marguerite? What happened?" "The bite I received." She answered, looking completely wretched. "It did this to me." "Oh my goodness. Come inside Marguerite and let me have a look at you." Challenger finally said.  
  
They followed Challenger inside the tree house and he began to examine Marguerite starting with the wound on her arm. It was still purple and swollen and she grimaced when he touched it.  
  
"It still hurts you?" He questioned. She nodded. Challenger finished the examination and after Marguerite went to rest in bed he pulled Roxton aside. "I've read about this only once in my studies, but never have I actually encountered it. The disease that's infecting her is called Lycanthropy, and I don't know how to stop its process. We have to find what did this to her. Until then, she's only going to get worse." "Get worse how?" Roxton asked with a sinking feeling. "Well, in my books it says that Lycanthropy effects the metabolism and physical anatomy of the patient." Challenger said. "And that means what exactly?" Roxton asked nervously. "Basically, she's turning into the same type of creature that bit her. It also said in my books that the moon has an effect on these creatures. That they appear normal until the moon is full and that's when they change. Into wolf-like creatures apparently." "So what you're saying is that if we can't find a cure for her, she won't even be human by the next full moon? The next full moon is in 3 days. " Roxton said dismally. "There's one thing I don't understand though. Why is she only half changed now?" "It must be because she's newly infected with the disease and her body's trying to fight it." Challenger answered. "What can I do to help?" Roxton asked. "Try to find the creature you killed the other day, the one that bit her. If you find it, bring it back here so I can examine it." Challenger said.  
  
Later that night Roxton came back with no results at finding the dead wolf. He looked worn out and depressed. He ate some dinner and then went into Marguerite's room when the others told him that she hadn't come out all day. Knocking softly he entered to find her completely covered in a blanket, sitting on the floor.  
  
"Marguerite? Are you alright?" He asked softly. "Alright? How can I be alright? Just look at me!" She cried. "We're going to find a cure." He said stepping towards her. "Don't come any closer! I don't want you to get hurt." She sobbed. "Hurt? From what?" He asked. "From me of course! I'm a danger to you all if I stay here. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself when the change is complete." She said. "Marguerite, we're not going to let that happen to you, I promise." He said walking towards her again.  
  
Without meaning to, she growled at him as he approached her, warning him back again. He backed off, and crouched in a corner, giving her space.  
  
"See I told you! Roxton, I'm so sorry. I can't help it." She said as she began to cry again. "It's alright, I know." He said quietly. "Oh Roxton, I'm so scared! And I don't know what to do. Please, help me?" She begged as she crawled towards him on the floor. He didn't even shrink away from her as she came near him. She cuddled into his strong arms as he petted her soft hair. "I promise you that everything is going to be okay." He swore.  
  
The next day, Roxton left early again to go look for the dead animal in hopes that finding it would bring a cure for Marguerite. He returned again at sunset with no luck, and time was running out. By the second day, things were looking up, Marguerite had shed all of her black fur and seemed in higher spirits. She still had a ravenous appetite and her claws, fangs and predator-like eyes though. They still hadn't found the wolf and by now they were all getting desperate. Trying different herbal remedies, but none of them worked. On the day of the full moon, everyone was nervous, but Roxton went out just the same, with a new determination at finding the wolf. When he came back at sundown, Veronica looked shaken and Malone wouldn't meet Roxton's eyes.  
  
"What's going on? Where's Marguerite?" He asked. Looking at the others, Challenger finally spoke to him, saying simply, "She's gone." "Gone? But where?" Roxton asked in disbelief. "We don't know. She said she was going for a walk around noon time, and we didn't think anything of it, but she hasn't come back yet." Malone said. "And no one went to look for her?" Roxton asked, beginning to get angry. "We thought it best to leave her be. Roxton, she'll be alright." Veronica said trying to help. "Some friends you turn out to be, leave her when she needed you most!" He cried out in anger. "Now Roxton, listen." Malone began, but Roxton cut him off, " No, you listen, I'm going out there to find her. Whatever she may be, and I'm not coming back without her."  
  
He grabbed more bullets from a shelf and took his coat and before any of them could stop him, he had taken the elevator down to the jungle.  
  
"Should we go after him?" Veronica asked. "Yes, he might need our help. Come on, grab your weapons." Malone said.  
  
The others followed Roxton down into the wilderness and tracked him as he himself tracked Marguerite. By this time, the jungle was getting dark and Roxton was having a hard time seeing the path he was following so he lit a torch to light his way. As soon as he lit it, he caught a slight glimpse of eyes off to his right in the bushes. He kept walking, watching for movement in the brush. Sure enough, something was pacing with him as he walked.  
  
"Marguerite? Is that you? Come out and let me help you." He pleaded. He got no response, so he tried walking towards the eyes. They moved farther away from him into the night, so he stopped and called out again, "Marguerite, please?"  
  
As he was doing this, he didn't hear the rustling from behind him. Roxston tried walking towards the eyes again, when suddenly he heard a loud growl and the eyes he had been watching rushed towards him. Dodging to the side to avoid being hit, he watched as the first wolf he had been watching charged straight past him and into another wolf that had been stalking him from behind. The two animals tumbled together in a mass of black and brown fur, growling viciously at each other. Finally, the black wolf triumphed and the brown wolf ran away yelping into the dark jungle. Lowering it's tail and bowing its head, it waited. "Marguerite? Is that you?" Roxton asked in disbelief. The wolf made a noticeable nod of its head and sighed. Roxton didn't need any further urging, he walked slowly towards her with his hands outstretched towards her. Marguerite stood still and tried not to look menacing.  
  
At that moment, Challenger, Malone and Veronica came crashing through the underbrush and before anyone could move or say anything, Malone had raised his rifle to shoot the wolf. "NO!" Roxton yelled. But it was too late, Malone had fired the rifle and in a split second the wolf was gone with a cry of pain, back into the jungle. "Malone! That was Marguerite! You could have killed her! In fact you might have! If she's dead, I will personally kill you with my bear hands!" Roxton cried in a rage. And before anyone moved he was running after the wounded wolf. "Roxton! I didn't know!" Malone cried after him. But it was no use, Roxton was gone. "Now what?" Veronica asked. "All we can do is wait. In trying to help, we only made the situation worse. Roxton can take care of himself, so let's go back to the tree house." Challenger answered. They left the jungle and returned to their home, hoping that the hunter would have better luck at helping Marguerite than they had had.  
  
As Roxton ran through the forest after Marguerite, he quickly located the trail of blood that she had left. And after following it for awhile he heard rapid breathing off the trail. Veering off into the jungle he saw the yellow eyes again, this time looking weak.  
  
"Marguerite? Its me, let me help you." He said as he came upon her. She was lying on her side, panting, and bleeding from a small wound in her side. Disregarding the blood, he carefully picked her up and began to carry her back to the tree house. By the time they had reached their home, it was morning. Marguerite was back to her human self and was unconscious in Roxton's arms as he entered the tree house. As soon as he was in the house, he took her straight into Challenger's lab and laid her on the worktable.  
  
"Challenger, come quick! I found her." Roxton called to his friend. "Oh my." Challenger said as he saw all the blood and the hole in the side of Marguerite's body. "Can you help her?" Roxton asked, beginning to get frantic. "I'll try, but I don't know if that bullet is still in her or not." Challenger replied.  
  
The next hour was crucial, as Challenger worked on Marguerite. He had insisted that Roxton leave his work area, so Roxton was now pacing the tree house common room miserably. After noon, Challenger came out of his work area and told them that he had searched Marguerite's wound and had not found the bullet and that he believed it had just grazed her side. Sighing with relief, Malone asked, "Is she going to be alright?" "I think so. With this new change in her metabolism, she's stronger than ever and I think it will take a lot more to slow her down than a bullet." Challenger said smiling. "So she will recover fully?" Roxton asked. "Well, see for yourself. Come on out." Challenger said as he beckoned into his workroom.  
  
Marguerite stepped out of the room and everyone gasped because she seemed completely fine, except for a bandage around her waist. She smiled and said, "Hello everyone." They all just stared in amazement at her quick recovery. "I think Challenger is right, this new change has left me feeling better than ever. I'm almost fully healed already and I feel great! I can heal faster, and do things I've only dreamed of doing!" She exclaimed. "So your happy with this change?" Veronica asked. "It's something that will take some getting used to. But I found that it wasn't that much harder to control myself during the full moon than at any other time. I like it, and I plan to keep this new way of life permanent." She said. "Is everyone OK with this?" They all nodded, dumbfounded at this new enlightenment. "Good, then let's eat some breakfast, I'm starving." Marguerite said smiling as she headed over towards the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
